Anna
Anna was the head of the Wizard's High Council and a confidante of the Wizard himself. Biography Early life Anna was originally born in Emerald City to a prostitute in West's brothel. The woman wished a better life for her daughter and thus sent her away. Anna was raised in the North in Glinda's orphanage, prepared to serve in the Wizard's High Council. Working for the Wizard Anna was brought to Emerald City as a replacement for Isabel on the Wizard's High Council, who failed to uphold her vows of chastity by ending up pregnant through an affair with one of the Wizard's own guards. She attended the funeral of East with the Wizard, along with a number of other members of his High Council. After three women climbed atop an Eternal Warrior, Anna summoned the Wizard, whereupon they watched as the the women suicided with magic. Following that, Anna followed the Wizard due to her lack of experience. She insisted that Elizabeth, the head of the High Council, was wrong in her predictions, and that it would snow despite the weather saying otherwise. She then revealed the women to be from West's brothel, judging by their blackened fingers. At the brothel, Anna was upset after West revealed to have known her mother, causing Anna to run out. The Wizard followed after her, revealing his true name and comforting her, insisting that her mother's past did not define her. They returned back inside, where Anna helped to take down the accounts of several of the women. That night, Anna suggested that the Wizard had lost control of his Giants, with their magic being locked inside the Prison of the Abject. Due to this, he locked her in a cell. However, after discovering Anna's prediction about the snow to be correct, he unlocked her cell, taking her with him to Nimbo. While there, Anna discovered a tunnel with magic in it. She attempted to touch it, but was knocked out, sustaining injuries. When she came to, she suggested that the Wizard would have to persuade the village's alderman to follow him, in order to regain Nimbo's trust. After the royal family of Ev visited Emerald City, Anna and Elizabeth gave conflicting opinions on what the signs meant for Oz, frustrating the Wizard and amusing Princess Langwidere. The following day, the Wizard presented Anna with a bullet, retrieved from Eamonn, with which he planned to kill the Beast Forever, as Anna had predicted it to be made of flesh and blood. Following Lucas giving himself up, Anna helped to try and see into his memories, but she discovered that there was a magical barrier stopping them. Following that, with Dorothy Gale under his protection, Anna was made the head of the High Council after Elizabeth questioned why Dorothy was being kept from them. The day after, Anna met with Elizabeth and they both watched Lucas, Dorothy and Sylvie leave the city. Elizabeth reveals to Anna Glinda's true plan to rebel against the Wizard with an army of young witches. Anna asks if she was really sent to the Wizard to be his confidant, to which Elizabeth states that Anna's job is only to grow closer to the Wizard and learn his secrets. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the Wizard is watching them converse. Believing Anna to have betrayed him, the Wizard, while demonstrating the power of a gun to Lady Ev, shot Anna directly in the heart, killing her. Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" (mentioned) References Category:Deceased characters